


Eagle Pirates

by Neroavan



Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: The Eagle Pirates are the strongest crew in their sea, and this is just a normal day for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeated.

The Eagle Pirates are the strongest pirate crew on their sea, but it doesn't mean they can't have their fun times, nor their weird quirks.

First of all, their ship, Shiratorizawa, is a floating garden, courtesy of their captain Ushijima Wakatoshi. Reon says that it's also a good idea, to have extra food and stuff. Tendou thinks it's too flowery, while Kawanishi just sneezes in the background due to all the pollen. Semi won't stop bickering with Shirabu, who just hides behind Tendou for protection against his annoying senior.

"C'mon, Semisemi, just because he stole your spot as the main sniper doesn't mean you can't continue being one!" Tendou says to his best friend.

"Ugh, I hate cannons," the other groaned.

"Sorry Semi, it's just that Shirabu supports Wakatoshi better," Reon apologizes.

Kawanishi just sneezes as he puts on a mask to keep the pollen out.

"Ah, there's an enemy ship!" Goshiki announces from the crow's nest, alerting the whole crew.

"Tendou, where will it be heading?" Ushijima asks the redhead, who furrows his brows while looking through the telescope.

"Based on what I see, they'll be heading to our left. There's a buncha guys who's prepared to jump on their left - right-hand side if we're talking about our perspective," he says.

"Then everyone, prepare to counter the attack," Ushijima says. "We'll end this quickly."

Semi, Tendou and Yamagata fire the cannons at the other ship, with Tendou deflecting as much cannonballs as possible back to the enemy. When they get closer to the other ship, Shirabu and Semi start nailing down most of the other crew trying to get on Shiratorizawa, Ushijima and Goshiki paving the way for the Eagle Pirates. Guarding their backs are Tendou, Yamagata and Kawanishi, the youngest being berated by the eldest on his laziness.

Semi and Shirabu start their useless banter while still shooting accurately, and Reon sighs as he sets a trap for the ones who managed to get on their ship with the plants his captain grow.

The enemies sweat drop at the Eagle Pirates, with their captain commenting, "They're the strongest pirates in the area? With all these?"

He goes down after Ushijima slashes at him with his sword.

"We may be a little weird, but we're strong," Reon says as he looks at the burning remains of the enemy ship as they sail away.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: AU
> 
> It makes sense if you squint.


End file.
